1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to managing security for computer services, and in particular, to a computer implemented method for providing security for requested services in a cloud environment.
2. Description of Related Art
Computing devices have traditionally executed applications and data services locally. That is, data may be accessed, processed, stored and provided using local computing devices with minimal concern about interference or exposure of user data to third parties unless the computing device is stolen.
With the advent of the internet and more recently cloud computing, applications and services are increasingly being moved to network providers or other third parties to provide these applications and services on behalf of a user's computing devices. As a result, a user may become concerned with third parties accessing or interfering with the user's data during the uploading, storage, processing or downloading of that data. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the security of the user's data in connections with these applications and services.